THE TOWER
by CruelLooveCure
Summary: Ashley Davies goes to New Zealand in an students exchange with 12 other classmates from sophomore to senior, she knows Spencer but, does she REALLY? FIRST FANFIC - Spashley YAAAYY! BASED ON A TRUE STORY...MY STORY  D
1. Chapter 1

**I DON´T OWN SON!**

THE TOWER

What can you say about someone who doesn't understand what it is to hear a thought, who can you be when you get that lost. Feels like the non turning wheels in your head are about to burst into tears, because of the lost time you spend pursuing nonexistent emotion in your nonexistent lovers. That is really you in the bottom, you just (once again) can´t seem to see it.

That's what I finally understood about myself once I passed the land of self perception that brought me to where I am today, because there was people who told me that by getting to know myself and the ones that surrounded me, I would get to really know me, and love me. But they were wrong. Because the more I learn about myself and the others, the more I want to change them, and me. Is it because of the freaking models that I been told to fallow all my life? Or is it because of my sociopath self that won't find peace until I feel absolutely complete among the emptiness that surrounds' me?

I woke up today to find myself in a foreign place, with no land to look at, I take in the unfinished walls around me and the door that´s standing beside it´s place to be, a suitcase by my side that serves me as a closet, and a little night stand with nothing but a half way down coke (without any gas in it) upon it. Feels like I'm centuries away from myself, as I drawn my thought to stand by memories, those that I left with my real been far, far away in a forgotten place called home.

I stand from where I'm Laing and grab a towel, then jump in the shower. It is uncomfortable enough to be at other people house hold, but it is worst when you have no doors at your bedroom (or bathroom) and the shower is made only with glass, so as you can figure, anyone can just get in and see me naked, hell yeah, that´s just…super. To say that I'm more than uncomfortable would be an understatement. So as I finish my daily "cleaning", I get out of the shower and get dressed with the first thing that I pick up from my "closet" and put it on. It dosen´t really matter if I just do that because my suit case is in a serious lack of variety. it goes from turtle neck coats to…pretty much the same shit but in different colors, so my advice in this case would be, never let your mom pack for you cause they get crazy just throwing all of the "pretty new clothes" they just bought for your pretty little trip, but they always seem to forget to add the important things like bathing suits, or, more socks, or even a nice t-shirt that doesn´t scream "hello! My mom dresses me every day!" Big. Fucking. Mistake.

As I finish drying my hair then throw a few things in my back pack and go down stairs to make myself something to eat. I walk into the kitchen and find my host mom Debbie cleaning some things. "how is it going Ashley, did you sleep well?" yeah sure, if you call sleeping well being unable to sleep most of the night because of the freaking cold piece of shit you like to call guests room. "Yeah pretty much, how was work?". "Oh, it went well, the usual thing, nothing new", Debbie said while washing her hands and sending me a tired smile.

Debbie is a nurse at the New Plymouth hospital center nearby. She usually works the night shifts so I really don´t get to see her that much, cause she sleeps trough days and stays up all night on said days. Actually it´s 7 am right now and she must be just coming home. She is wearing a tired face and a white coat with a little plastic item with her name in it, she moves slowly as if she were exhausted. Who wouldn't? "Well Ashley, you know where we keep the bred and the jam, you can find some peanut butter in the refrigerator and please make yourself at home". She says as she walks away to her bedroom. "Ok, thanks' Debbie!", I say as I watch her go, then proceed to collect all the items to make some Pb&j sandwiches (peanut butter & jam to be more exact) and put extra jam in them, I just love jam, it´s nothing like the shit I eat at home, the chocolate milk is also a LOT better, and I think these two things are among the few good thing that I like from this trip so far.

I say this because when I first got here, it was kind of hard to get used to my surroundings, if we consider that I got a cold, then burned my tong with hot coffee, and that the bedroom where I'm staying is still under construction and looks kind of messy, plus being away from my family and friends, well…you do the math.

When I finished packing my breakfast and lunch, I exited the door and made my way to school. Outside there's a bright and shiny sun, but it´s still a little cold, as I walk through the streets I memorize little details to know where I am and if I'm going the right way because my host sister Tessa didn't came to school with me, she doesn´t have to be there until 10 am but I had to be there earlier because of my "Chilean activities". I pass nearby some kind of candy shop and get in to see what kind of sweets they have. I buy some over sugared worms of different colors and shapes and put them in a little white paper bag. I continue my way to school looking at my watch every 5 seconds because I know that I'm late and I don't want to get there and see that everyone else has gone somewhere else. As I get to the place where we were supposed to meet, I see that there´s no one around that I know, then curse a little and take sit in a bench close by.

I look at the people walking by, probably to their respective classes, and wonder if there´s anyone kind enough to just get close and maybe talk to me so I can be less alone. It dosen't happen. What the hell was I thinking when I agreed to come on this bloody trip, It´s been only 4 days and I already want to go home (insert sad face here).

After half an hour just sitting there I grab my lunch bag and take out one of my Pb&j sandwiches and start munching away. As I'm concentrating on this difficult task I feel a weigh added against the bench and look to my left from the corner of my eyes to find a girl dressed with a light green hoodie, dark jeans and light blue and white sneakers. "Hi, I'm Spencer" she says to me. I look at her with my non expressive face and replay a simple and monotone "hey" back. When I said I didn´t wanted to be alone, I meant it, but I didn´t thought that SHE was going to be the one to sit by my side. I know this girl, I've never talked to her before but I know fairly well who she is. Back at home there were rumors about this girl and her faculty to break hearts. She is a sophomore at my school and came with me in this exchange along with 12 more students from sophomore to senior. I´m a junior by the way.

Well the rumors that I heard back home where that this girl was kind of skanky and cheated on her sophomore boyfriend with one of my junior friends. Plus she has been known for dating a lot of guys and never sticking to one of them.

"Why aren't you in class" she told me with a huge smile planted on her face as if I were a clown or something. "I got lost" I simply replied in a monotone voice and directed my attention back to my sandwich as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. A minute passed in silence and I was getting my mood again until she spoke again "me too, what's your name?" she said while looking at me intently, more like staring. "Aren´t you supposed to know that by now?" I told her and looked at her with a face that reflected surprise and uneasiness at the same time; she was definitely not my favorite person at the moment. Plus, I was warned not to befriend her so… "Yes, but I just wanted to do a proper introduction since we haven't talked before and all" she said shifting a little from side to side in the bench, giving me my precious personal space back. "Yeah sure", was all that popped in to my mind. Not that it was necessary to say something else.

"So, what is it" she said once again. "What" I told her a little annoyed and send her a harsh look. "Your name" she smiled again. "Ashley" I replied and looked at her strangely as if she were some kind of alien. "I'm Spencer" she raised up her hand for me to take and send me a beaming smile. I looked at it for a moment then back to her, then back to her hand again and took it in my own "nice to meet you Spencer" I said while we shook hands, a little smile forming itself in the corner of my lips. She was trying at least for all that I cared so, why not.

* * *

><p>REVIIIEEEEWWWW!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: this is the second chapter from "THE TOWER", it´ll take awhile for me to upload again since i´m going through a lot right now, i´m from chile so be gentle with my English, it´s not perfect but I try!

Reviews are welcome!

XOXO

Chapter II

Little ducks where moving along with their mom passing behind us, Spencer took her camera and started taking pictures of them. "Amy is never going to believe me if I don´t take enough pictures of this, here" she passed me the camera, and I took it wondering why was she giving me her cam, "are you going to tag along with theme and join the family?" I told her grabbing hold of the object wile sending her a teasing smile. She just laughs at that and tells me to take pictures of her with the little ducks and proceeds to move where they are. I take a couple of pictures and return the camera to her "you are not quite what I was expecting" I say and she stops her movements and looks up to meet my eyes with a worried look in hers. This sends a shiver down my spine, did I messed up by saying this? "What do you mean?" she says eyeing me suspiciously, I look away and start rumbling something about school and my friends, then meet her eyes once again to find her standing up in an uncomfortable way, with both hands in her pockets. "Did someone said something about me?"

"Everyone is on everybody else's business right? Plus we do share the same school" I smiled at that; something tells me that I better not tell her everything that has been told to me. Since I've been here wasting my time with her she's been cool and I don´t want to angst her with thing that she can´t deal with, she is too far to do something about it.

After "the family" went somewhere else we started talking about our families and interests and everything people talk about when they first met. I told her about my obsession with songs that no one knew about and how I got them from movies that no one even cared existed. And she just asked questions as if I really were an interesting enough person. It really did make me feel a little more important than most people do. We started walking after an hour or so to where we were supposed to meet with the rest of the group for our noon appointment with the sailors on the pier for our trip through the coast of New Plymouth.

When we got to the meeting point there were 2 more girls, one of them was Monica, she was an over the top girl with a screaming type of voice that always got me wanting to stab her a little bit. She had dark long hair and bright clothes with a matching pair of boots (for the mood of the seas as she told us) as we got closer she just looked at me with a blank expression as telling me WHAT THE HELL! And I just shrugged and looked in to her eyes that asked me questions I didn´t know how to respond to. Danielle was the other girl waiting there for the rest to get there. She was a girl I used to be friends with, when we were younger we used to do this pj parties and told every other girl about our first kisses and things like that, it was a far memory now. She had shorter hair than Monica, her eyes were green and she had lighter hair and better clothes if you asked me, she wasn´t over the top at all, and her smile was something that always got to me, why did she smiled that much is still a mystery for me.

"Hey girls! what are you two up to" Danielle asked sending us both one of her beaming smiles.

"I´m bonding with my new friend" said Spencer almost trying to embrace me. This made me look at her with a strange look and move a little bit far, and as she noticed my reaction, she moved away giving me back my space once again. This made an awkward silence appear and we all just stood there looking at each other faces.

"Well, that´s cute" Monica said, a teasing smile entering her features. I just did what I always do in this kind of situations; I turned my back to the three of them and lighted a cigarette. As the rest of the group got to the meeting point our teacher told us to keep up with her and we all walked until we got near a little bus, this motorizes little crap was supposed to take us to the pier. I got in the little crap first and sat in the last row of the bus next to the window, took out my ipod and pressed play to one of my many songs to start sounding through my ears. Then I stared out the window and entered in to my own little world.

The rest of the group started filling the bus and took their places, there were four rows in the bus, with 2 sits in each side, me in the last one on the right next to the window, and as the rest of the bus got filled, there were just two sits open. One right next to me and another one next to our teacher that was on the other side on my row next to the right window. Danielle approached me and took one of my earphones off. "I'm going to sit by you, and I don't want you to be complaining like a little pussy ok?" I stared at her for a minute like if I were thinking about it; there was nothing to think about really, I was just messing with her. "ok" I said and smiled for her to know that it was really ok to sit by me, I don´t bite, even if it looks like that, I really don´t. she smiled back at me and asked, "what where you doing with her in the morning anyways" she looked strangely at me. "I got lost and she kind of found me" I said shrugging and looking away.

"Aaw, isn´t she you savior" she said wile laughing; I looked back at her with a blank expression. "Who is you savior" Spencer asked me as she turned around in her own sit right in front of me. I looked uncomfortably between her and Danielle a couple of times and then focused my attention back on my ipod. "Why are you listening to other people's conversation?" Danielle said.

Spencer made a clumpy movement not knowing what to do and immediately turned around again. I laughed at that.

"And what was that?", Danielle said again eyeing me suspiciously. "I don´t know what are you talking about" I said looking out the window to the sea that was right in the open.

We got to a place called "Big John´s Seas", it was a place where you could rent big boats and get on them with a guide (and his dog) and sail through little islands covered with walrus or sea wolfs I'm not really sure of what they were, because of the distance, (not because of my myopic syndrome or my ignorance by the way). As usual I got dizzy (I don´t belong in the sea…sorry?) and guess who was the first one to notice.

For those of you who thought it was Spencer neeeeeeeee! WRONG!

"What´s wrong?, you look kind of pale" Johnny said sitting next to me. He was much smaller and skinny than most guys his age, brown hair and red eyes like no one knew before; he had a strange disease that made his eyes look like he was fucking stoned all day long. He looked like a little boy but his pervy comments and approaches to the feminine community showed otherwise.

Yes, you do look kind of pale, are you ok?, Spencer said knelling in front of me. Her hands went directly to my shoulders sending a strange tingling sensation trough my upper zone. Weird, what is this!, maybe if I repress it deep down, yeah…much better.

Ok so as I was saying, "yeah, I don't feel so well, maybe if you guys don't block my precious air, it'll be a little less suffocating" I said forming a big fake smile. Yep I'm like that, don't judge people.

Spencer finally took conscience of her hands standing over my shoulders and stepped back, was that a blush I just noticed?, it couldn't "I have stuffs on my back pack if you want to eat or drink something" she said before storming away.

Johnny stayed by my side, "I don't think it's too kind of you to be shooing people all the time you know?, maybe if you give them the chance for them to know you and for you to know them then things will improve a little for you, I think the more you get to know people the more you get to know you and love you". He said looking directly in to my eyes, and for a brief moment it felt like it really mattered, it felt like someone was finally looking farther than obvious behavior permits.


End file.
